On Her Own
by A. Nutter
Summary: In despair, a sixteen year old girl through an accident, gets to C18 Port Royal. WOC. Full Sumary inside.
1. To The Death

**On Her Own**

****

**Full Summary **– A young girl is deserted by her parents at Christmas. In despair, she tries to take her life, but through an accident, she gets to 17th century Port Royal. She meets Will, and helps him find Elizabeth. But how can she help him when she has fallen in love with him?

Chapter One 

"No, I don't want Rebecca, you have her!" Her dad shouted over her head to her mum at the divorce court.

"I don't want her either, you take her!"

"You!"

"You!"

Beneath them, unseen, the girl called Rebecca Sparrow cried quietly. *I don't want to go with either of them!* She thought to herself.

A shadow fell over her face, and she looked up. "Rebecca, who would you like to live with?" The Judge said.

Her parents stopped arguing, in time for them to hear her quiet answer.

"Neither." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Judge Stanford asked.

"Neither." She said louder. "If they don't want me, why should I live with them?"

"Well," Judge Stanford said, sitting back down. "You are sixteen now, so you can live on your own, but can you support yourself?"

"I can go live with Arietta. _She _doesn't mind having me around."

"No. I forbid it. I don't live you hanging around with her." Her mum said.

"Oh, so you don't care what happens to me, but you don't want me staying with my friends? A bit hypocritical of you, mother." Rebecca said.

It wasn't her fault; it was her Taurean personality. Very passive until roused, but then she's a fiery spirit.  

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Her mum said, backhanding her across the face.

Rebecca's head snapped around, then slowly turned back.

"If you ever touch me again," She said in a low, quiet, dangerous voice. "I will slap you with a court injunction so hard that you will be reeling for weeks. I will bleed you of every penny you have ever earned. So don't ever, _ever_ touch me again."

Her parents were shocked. Rebecca had never talked back to them in anger before. She was normally very soft-spoken, which is why they abused her so often. She never fought back, an easy target.

Judge Stanford smiled beneath his beard. Go Becca. Her parents shouldn't be allowed to hit her like they do, and it was a pleasure to finally hear her fight back.

"I'm not staying around here to listen to this crap. I'm going to stay with Arietta, and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me. Don't try to contact me, that will violate the restraining order I am going to place upon you." She said, turning to the door. Once there, she turned back. "I'm sorry, Judge Stanford. You've always been a good friend to me, and I'm sorry you had to hear this."

With that, she left, shutting her parents out of her life as easily as if she were shutting a door.

~

Outside in the High Street, she allowed the pent-up tears to fall freely once again.

*Why did they never love me?* She thought to herself. *I never got into fights; never got pregnant at twelve like Arietta, never did anything really wrong. So why did they hate me?*

Hearing bells, Rebecca turned to see where they were coming from. They seemed to be emanating from a marching band with an inscription on their banner. 

As they got closer, it became easier for Becca to read it. "Only four days 'till Christmas!" She read.

Scoffing, she turned back around to catch sight of the Video Shop. She pressed her face to the window, as hungrily as the four-year-old child at the next shop window, Ye Olde Toy Shoppe, was.

In the five o'clock twilight, she could see videos, DVDs and games stretching away for miles. "The Biggest Rental Shop In Medway!" The sign over the door proclaimed. 

Like a starved man would when faced with a McDonalds, Becca groaned a groan of longing. She had always loved films for as long as she could remember, but hardly ever got a chance to see her favourite ones.

'Pirates of the Caribbean' was the newest release that the shop had in. Over a hundred copies, filling up a whole wall. The young girls she had seen earlier were gathered around a life-size cutout of Orlando Bloom.

"He's so fit." She heard the oldest-looking one sigh.

Sighing, Becca turned and walked to Rochester Bridge. *What am I doing?* She asked herself.

Shaking her brown haired head, she stepped up onto the railing. Staring down into the dark, iron-grey water, she asked herself again.

"#I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. 

#I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. 

#I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. 

#Make my wish come true; all I want for Christmas is you!#"

A bus behind her rumbled past, making her lose her grip. "Goodbye, cruel world . . ." Becca whispered bowing to the inevitable, and letting herself fall.

The fall seemed excruciatingly long. When she finally did hit the water, the coldness of the Medway River made her gasp, drawing in too much water to her body.

The world seemed dark, and was getting darker. Suddenly she realised, "I'm drowning." and fell into the blackness.

~

**Author's Note **– Sorry if is really bad; it's my first Pirates story. I thought I'd set it around Christmas, because one of my friends has just had this happen to her. This is my everlasting tribute to her.

Goodbye, Sara. May you live forever in our hearts.

Please review, and tell me if this is not worth the disk space. I love feedback.


	2. Meetings

**Disclaimer** – Nothing about Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to me. They belong to the Gods at Disney. I only own Rebecca Sparrow.

Though not to say that she isn't a good thing to own, it's just that I'd love to own Will, too.

Chapter Two 

Rebecca's head broke the surface of the water swiftly after she fell. Gasping for breath, she felt herself being caught under the arms, and carried off towards shore.

"I recognise her. But she's not breathing, somebody help me!" A very-fake-Cockney-accented person said.

Becca coughed, and a fountain of water spewed from her mouth. "She's alive!" She heard someone else shout.

Groggily, Becca sat up, and looked around her. "Well. This isn't Rochester. Where am I?" She asked the dreadlock-ed . . . person before really getting a look at him.

Then she screamed. "_OH MY GOD!_" The brown haired person next to him turned, and she got a good look at him.

'Ok . . . stay calm Beck . . . you've just managed to kill yourself is all. No need to panic . . .' Aloud, she said again, "Where am I?"

"You're in Port Royal, do you not know how you got here?" Will said.

"No . . . I remember jumping off the bridge . . . then hitting the water . . . then breaking the surface of the water here. How . . . how did I get here?"

"I know not, Miss. What is your name?" He asked. Jack was just sitting there, looking kind of bewildered by the entire goings on.

"Her name is Rebecca Sparrow." Jack said hollowly.

Will and Becca turned their heads to stare at him. "How do you know that?"

"She . . . oh, it doesn't matter. Will, this ship I was telling you about, it . . ." They both turned to look at Becca.

"What?" she asked, and Will stared at her.

"How do you know we can trust her? She doesn't know where she is; we don't know if she is who she says she is . . . how can we trust her?" he whispered in Jack's ear.

"She is Rebecca Sparrow. We can trust her. Now, about this ship. They've been going around kidnapping young girls for three years. Now, they've kidnapped Elizabeth." Jack said.

"But . . . I just saw her! I saw her five minutes ago!" Will replied.

"Are you sure it wasn't her sister, Emily?" Becca asked. 

"How do you know about Emily?" Jack asked. "You don't come from around here, how could you know that?" he said, advancing on her.

"I don't know. I just . . . said it. I don't know how I knew." Becca replied, backing away. "It's kind of like the prostitute thing . . ." she whispered, half to herself.

"What 'prostitute thing'?" Jack asked, outraged. "I'm not having any-" He stopped. He'd come too close to revealing the truth about how he knew who Becca was.

"I was once asked a question in a quiz about popular hangouts for prostitutes in the 17th century. I answered it straight away, and it was the right answer. And I didn't know how I knew it. It was weird, to say the least. So this 'Emily' thing is like that prostitute thing." She said, hitting the railing of the dock. "Yo, do you mind letting up a bit with the sword, Captain? I'm not too happy about this."

"No. How do you know about Emily, or that I'm a captain, for that matter?" Jack replied, pushing a bit harder.

"I- I-" the world turned black, and Becca fainted. Will rushed forward, to catch her, and forgot about the sword. She scraped her chin on the sharp edge of the sword, giving herself a cut.

Will hit Jack on the arm. "Clever. Now what do you propose we do?"

He asked.

"We can't leave her here, we've got to take her where she can sleep, and be safe. If you haven't noticed, she's a young girl, around the age of the ones they're taking. We must make sure she's not taken.

"Your shop would be the best place. I'll stay with her." Jack said.

~#~

**A/N** – What do you all think of my second chapter? A BIG thank you to LoneFenix, FencingBabe7 and X2 Aeon Darkness IX. And yes, LoneFenix, it was one of my friends. My best friend, and my sister, in fact.

Thank all of you for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you did or didn't like. I live for reviews!

JB-LIRIMAER. 


	3. Letters

**Author's Notes** - Yo, check out Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing from this story. Not even Rebecca fully, as she is a product of my friend Bexie's mind too. Matt, Gary, Bexie, Abigail, Leanna, Emma, Sherisse, Cherylle, and Rhys all belong to their human counter-parts. And obviously Will Turner, Captain Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Norrington (as she is in this story) all belong to Disney. Please don't sue, because I have nothing to give you. Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it!

**Chapter Three** – Letters.

"Dear Matt, Gary, Bexie, Abigail, Leanna, Emma, Sherisse, Cherylle, and Rhys, if you're there,

"I'm sorry. I never wanted it to end this way. I never wanted to be the first one to die. Even though I'm a 'natural born leader', in Bexie's words, don't follow me in this one. There are no painless ways to die, and I don't want any of you to suffer the way I have.

"Guys, even though I'm dead, you can still talk to me. Wherever you are, no matter the distance between us, I will always be there for you. Just talk to me, and I will hear. I may not answer, but I will always be listening. And I will always, always be there for you.  

"I'm sorry, everyone. I cant explain my reasons, so please don't ask me to. But I-" Here, Bexie had to stop reading as she was crying so hard. Matt took the small piece of paper from her limp hands, gave her a tissue, and carried on reading.

"But I want you to know that my suicide had nothing to do with any of you. It wasn't your faults, so please don't blame each other. You've probably heard from my sister that my parents had fought in divorce court over me. Not over who gets to keep me, but who gets stuck with me. Neither of them ever wanted me.

"All I ever wanted to be, ever, was liked by my parents. That never happened, did it? This failure was the last of many concerning my parents. I've had enough.

"I've said enough. I'm getting dehydrated from crying so much, and I expect you are too. I'm going to leave you with a poem.

Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,

Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,

Silence the pianos, and with muffled drum, 

Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead 

Scribbling on the sky the message, 'She is dead'.

Put crêpe bows around the necks of the white public doves,

Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

She was my north, my south, my east and west,

My working week and my Sunday's rest. 

My noon, my midnight, my talk and my song,

I thought love would last forever; I was wrong.

The stars are not wanted now, put out every one,

Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun.

Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood,

For nothing now can ever come to any good.

I will remain forever your most treasured friend,

Rebecca Sparrow."

Matt stopped reading, and wiped a teardrop from his face. "This was found in her bag, which was left on Rochester Bridge. It was addressed to all of us."

"Goodbye, Becca. I will never forget you. You will stay with me, no matter what. I will always love you. Always." Gary said, holding Bexie as she cried.

"Goodbye, Becca. Never will we forget you." The words coursed around the group at the youth club like a wave coursing around a cave.

Abigail sobbed, and Emma hugged her. Sherisse and Cherelle were holding onto each other as if the world would collapse if they didn't. Rhys wasn't there but matt felt that if he were, he would have been crying too. 'Gary's pain seems to be beyond tears. Bless him. He will feel it soon, and he will be more upset than anyone else here.'

Leanna came and sat on the chair beside Matt and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Suddenly, he was crying, without even knowing that he was.

"Matt, don't cry." Said Emma, the only one aside from Gary not crying. "She wasn't happy here. It would have been unfair to her if she stayed.

"Wherever she's gone, she will finally be truly happy there, I know she will. And as she said, she will always be there for us. As long as we never forget her, she will live on in our hearts."

Mat blinked. For a second there, he though he saw Becca standing behind Emma, resting her hand on Emma's shoulder. Then she disappeared.

Bexie was staring at that spot too, she had seen it as well. "You're right," Matt said, smiling. "She will never leave. She is still here, watching over us."

"Goodbye Becca. Wherever you've gone, I hope that you're happy there. And come back and see us."

Everyone shivered. They could all feel another presence with them, and it freaked them out a bit. Even though they knew it was only Becca. Matt smiled again, and put the hand that wasn't holding Leanna on his right shoulder.

A second ago, he had felt a pressure there, as if someone had their hand on his shoulder. 

His smile got wider. Somehow, he knew that Becca would never leave him, and that she would keep him from walking in shadow again.

~

Across the Atlantic Ocean, and three hundred years in the past, the sixteen-year-old girl awoke with a start from the most vivid dream she had ever experienced. 

"Well. That was weird." She said to herself. Smiling, she added to the darkness, "Thank you. I know that that dream was really happening, so thank you to all of my friends. You will never be alone."

She started to sing a song that she had chosen to play at her funeral.

"#You are not alone,

#I am here with you.

#Though you're far away,

#I am here to stay.

#You are not alone,

#I am here with you.

#Though we're far apart,

#You're always in my heart. 

#You are not alone. #"

The silence seemed to ring in her ears when she was done, so she said, "Thank you, and goodbye," to ward it off.

Little did she know that outside in the darkness there was a person waiting to make that suicide note a reality.

--

**A/N** – Everything in this chapter, aside from the end bit, really happened. That was the real suicide note written by my sister Sara. 

Cliffy! Don't hurt me for this.

Thank you to all my reviewers, you all really make my day! Please, review this chapter! Reviews = Chapters!

Everything in this chapter, aside from the end bit, really happened. That was the real suicide note written by my sister Sara. 


	4. Discoveries

**Author's notes** – Chapter four! After this chapter, I won't be updating much. See, I was a bit stupid at school, and got the Internet banned at home during the week, so I won't be updating during the week. Only at weekends will I be able to update.

On the plus side, the updates will be a bit more regular. Every weekend is what I'm hoping.

**Disclaimer** – I think we all know that I own nothing. Aside from a half share in Rebecca Sparrow, I actually fully own Captain Giles! And I own the five or six other girls that you don't recognise. Disney owns every thing else. Lucky buggers.

**OK,** just another note, this chapter will push the rating up a notch. Sorry if I lose any reviewers. For swearing, mostly.

**Chapter Four** – Discoveries.

When Becca woke up, it was to the gentle, rhythmic rocking of a ship out at sea. She sat up straight, and looked about her. She was in a relatively large wooden room with six or seven other girls seemingly asleep in the beds. 

She thought she recognised one of the girls. 'Oh no. Is this the ship that Will and Jack were talking about? The one that is going around kidnapping the young girls?

'Damn . . . why me?'

"You are awake. I am Giles, your captain on this ship." A man sitting across from her said. "This-"

"What the hell am I doing here?" she asked, her eyes ablaze.

"One, you speak when spoken to, and two-" he said, not looking very happy about her interruptions.

"Speak when spoken to? What the fuck? Are you aware that I don't give a shit about that? You don't know what the fuck you messed with when you fucking kidnapped me." She replied, waking the other girls up with her furious tirade.

"What is going on?" Said a girl dressed in a dirty nightgown. She gave off an air of a no-nonsense, do-what-the-fuck-I-tell-you, prim proper rich girl. "Oh. New girl who hasn't learnt the rules yet." 

The other girls started talking as one, all over-riding the others.

"BE QUIET, FOR JUST ONE MINUTE, PLEASE?!" Giles shouted.

"Sorry Giles." The other young ladies trilled.

"Hell no. I ain't listenin' to a word that you're gonna say unless you're gonna tell me what the fuck I'm doing here." Three guesses who said that. The other girls gasped. "Such language!" Another said.

"Daniel, shut her up." Giles motioned to a man standing in the shadows.

He came forward and put a gun to her head. "Be quiet, or else you'll get one in your brain."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "I don't know what you kidnapped me for, but I do know that unless you really needed me, you wouldn't have done it. So get that fucking pistol away from my head, and tell me what the fuck I'm doing here. You need me, you ain't shootin' me."

Daniel shrugged, and took the pistol away. "Well. Finally, a girl who isn't afraid of a little gun action."

"Yeah. Now, speak, _Captain._"

"Do not interrupt me. Now, we've taken you all from your homes to be sold in Mainland Europe. The life you shall be going into will be, most probably, a life of prostitution."

"You're gonna make me a prostitute!?" Becca screeched. "No way, I'm not even supposed to be here, much less a bloody prostitute!"

The other ladies all started whispering. "I cannot be a prostitute, I am married to the Commodore Norrington!" Elizabeth Swann said.

Becca looked round at her. "Really? What happened to Will?" she asked.

"How do you know Will?" Giles intervened, sounding a bit scared.

"He and Jack helped me when I got lost, and gave me a place to sleep for the night. They were going to look after me. Why?" She was still angry with him, it showed in every line of her body and her harsh clipped words.

"Because they, after the business with the _Black Pearl_, are known among pirates as a force to be reckoned with. 

"We've kidnapped Miss Norrington, which in itself is enough to bring them down on us. Now we've kidnapped their charge. They're going to find us before you can say 'We're dead'." Giles replied.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you kidnapped me from Will's shop, shouldn't you?

"Anyway, that's not the only reason. Jack's got another reason for searching for you, but I don't know what it is. You should be a bit more careful where you kidnap young girls from in the future."

Giles walked over to her, and stopped. She had a fleeting thought of going too far before his hand came down upon her face and she lost consciousness. 

~

"Jack!" Will shouted in the morning when he woke up.

He'd woken up to an empty room. It wasn't so unusual recently, but that morning, it had felt wrong. He racked his brain to try to think of the reason for that, and found nothing.

It was only when he looked around and found a woman's pair of shoes that he remembered about Rebecca Sparrow.

"Jack, Rebecca's gone!" He shouted again, racing down the stairs to the little kitchen.

He found Jack sitting at the little table, holding his head in his hands. "I know. Will, I should have been there. I should have been there to stop them, and protect her. I should have caught them three years ago when they first started kidnapping girls. I should have-"

Will, well used to Jack's 'I should have' times, handed him a bottle of rum.

Jack, uncharacteristically, pushed it away. 

"Jack, are you all right? You don't normally refuse rum." Will asked, concern etched across his features.

"No, I'm not all right. I should have been there." Jack said, more to himself.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Will asked.

Jack looked up dolefully. He seemed to be having a major battle with himself. When he turned away, Will asked, "Jack?"

He looked back. "She's my daughter, Will." 

Will started. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. "What- what do you propose we do?"

"Go find her. Will, I'm going to need your help. Can you help me, one more time?"

~*~

**A/N **- I am evil. Leaving you in the lurch like that.

Sorry about all Rebecca's swearing. Next chapter, she should be a bit more restrained.

Big, HUGE thank you's to FencingBabe7, Akalei, and BlueGlass25. Biggest thanks to FencingBabe7, as they have reviewed every chapter so far. Review this one!

Yes, all of you who have read this, please Review!!

**JB-LIRIMAER** – Till next chapter!


	5. Who's the daddy, and revelations

**Author's notes** – Wow. I'm at school now, and writing. Ok, BlueGlass25, I know you said the cussing made her more out of place, but here at school, we're not allowed to swear on the computers. Even though everyone here is like eleven or older, so obviously we're going to swear, but… meh. Thank you's to BlueGlass25, Amanda, animefangirl0001, Boogalaga, LoneFenix, missjackiesparrow, and today-sies! You all rock! And I'm glad to see you back, LoneFenix!

BlueGlass25, I'm glad you like regularity more than frequent. Thank you.

**Disclaimer** – Oh, come on! Do any of you really think I own anything?

OK, I own a half share in Rebecca, I own Daniel, Giles, Blue, Mandi, and three other girls. I do not own Jack, Will, Elizabeth Norrington, or Commodore Norrington. I'd love to own Will though.

**Chapter Five** – Who's the daddy? And Revelations

Rebecca walked out on deck with the other girls. Over the past hour, she'd had time to talk to them, and discover that they were all not at all happy about being sent to Europe.

She'd been talking to all of them, and Elizabeth most. 'What happened to make her leave Will?' Becca thought to herself often, but every time she tried to ask Elizabeth about it, Liz manoeuvred the conversation onto less personal things.

Becca had started to think that Will had cheated on her or something, but then she saw Liz look down her nose at Blue. 'Prissy… person. There isn't a word bad enough in the dictionary for her snobbiness, but when they invent it, that's what she is. She probably left him because he is a pirate-blacksmith. Snob.'

"Hi." A small voice said behind her. She turned to find Blue there, a hopeful look on her face. "I heard you putting Giles down. Most of these girls just submit to him because he is a male, and we're females. It's refreshing to hear someone not afraid of arguing with him."

"Why don't you fight back?" Becca asked.

"I only submit, or let him lay the rules because I'm afraid of confrontation." Blue replied.

"Well, if all these girls were to stop letting him lay down the law then they could be a fearful bunch. Their voices alone would scare the hell out of him."

They laughed, and Giles looked over to see what the fuss was about.

"Do you mind, new girl?" he called.

"No, not really. One, I have a name and if you had any sort of idea how much trouble I could cause for you, you would use it. And two, you've taken me from the only place in this mad world that I felt at least kinda safe. Don't you think I'm going to want to establish my surroundings, and learn to protect myself?"

The girls were all shocked. 

"How can she even think about talking back to a man like that?" Elizabeth whispered to her neighbour. "Totally, utterly unthinkable!"

Rebecca shot a glare at Elizabeth. "I _DARE_, because I come from a place where men and women are equal. Neither one has to worry about the other being offended. Then again, with your 'poor little rich girl' act, I suppose you wouldn't know about standing up for yourself!"

"Excuse me, I was kidnapped by the pirates of _The Black Pearl._ I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, but do you have to deal with drunks threatening you with knives every weekend? Do you have your parents leaving you at home on your own in the most dangerous area of your town? Do you get burglaries every week on your house? Do you have to sleep with a knife under your pillow, just in case?

"No? Then in my eyes, you cannot protect yourself, nor do you need to put me down because I can."

All the sailors were shocked after her outburst. Blue smiled, totally unafraid. 'Maybe I can get out of here. Becca can help me.'

"New girl!" Giles shouted. Becca ignored him. "NEW GIRL!" He yelled again.

Daniel stepped forward and grabbed her arm. "Ow, darling, don't touch what you can't afford." Becca said, trying to pull away.

"I can afford a cheap two penny-"

She grabbed the front of his shirt. "If you do not want to lose your manhood, do not finish that sentence."

He smirked, and dragged her off to the brig.

~

"Daniel, why has Giles kidnapped all these girls?" Becca asked.

"I shouldn't really tell you…" he replied.

"Why not? Daniel, all I want to do is know. I'm not going to be able to stop him, I just wanna know."

He thought for a bit. It looked like it hurt. Finally, he said. "OK. 

"He got into a lot of debt, borrowed a bit more money than he should have from a Frenchman. The girls, but not so much yourself, are all payment. He like his girls a bit younger, if you get my meaning."

"Why not so much myself?" Becca was confused. Didn't take much to do that.

In answer, he looked at her, and said, "You don't know why Jack Sparrow is so interested in you, do you?"

"No. It's been bothering me for a while, and I can't find the answer."

"He's your father. If I'm right in thinking, your mother was Maria Sparrow?" She didn't answer. "I was on _The Black Pearl_ when they got married. She was beautiful. Then she got pregnant with you, and became even more beautiful.

"Then she found she was unhappy, and left. Jack spent years looking for her, but he never found her. You are the image of your mother, but with a few differences."

He finished speaking, and Becca was still raging inside. _'His DAUGHTER?! No, I can't be his daughter! I'm from the twenty- oh. Oh yes, I can. Stupid Becca, why didn't you remember about the stories mum told you when you were younger? She tried to kill herself, went into the past, and met a pirate. The "magic" happened, and out popped you. Why didn't you remember this before!?'_

She heard a splash, which brought her out of her reverie. "Where are? We've dropped the anchor, so we must be at a port."

"Oh, it must be Chatham Dockyard. Yeah, we're stopping her on our way to- what's wrong?"

Becca had stood up very quickly. "Chatham? There's somewhere I need to go. I will come back, just give me a day."

"You can't go without an escort!" Daniel said.

"Fine then you can take me. Please?"

~

**A/N** – wow. Sorry everyone. This is being put up now, because last week, my floppy disc died. Sorry! Don't hurt me!

Please, Review!

Cheers, **JB-LIRIMAER**/JB.


	6. In Rochester

**Author's Notes** – Hey! Sorry about not putting up chapter five last weekend, but hopefully this should make up for it. Two chapters, more or less at the same time. 

OK. I left you at the part where Becca finds out that they were just about to dock in Chatham Dockyard, yes? OK…

Here we go!

**Chapter Six** – In Rochester

"Daniel, come on! You're taking ages, it's supposed to be the female who takes longest!" She called from the dock. "Or maybe he's not actually male. Would explain a lot…" She whispered to herself.

She was still giggling when Daniel appeared above her on the deck of _The Delivery Boy_.

"What are you giggling at? And do I have to come with you?" he whined. 

"Yes. I'd rather have you as an escort than Giles. You're much more fun."

He half-smiled, and took her arm. "Well, milady, time for our little excursion, don't you think?"

Becca grinned. She knew that buttering him up would make him more acceptable to the trip. 'Heh heh heh.'

~

As they walked through Rochester, Rebecca pointed out all the places of worth to the twenty-first century.

"This is the Vines. In about three hundred years, this is where every one is going to get drunk. Wow. It looks so different without everyone here. This is where we all used to come."

Walking along the High Street, or what would be the High Street in two hundred and fifty years, she pointed out the places that her and her friends went into.

"Rocket… Little Dorrit… Destiny's… the courthouse where my parents fought… the Castle… the Cathedral… oh. Oh no."

They had unknowing walked onto the bridge that Becca had thrown herself off. "I can't… I can't… Please, let's go back."

"No. Rebecca, what is bothering you?"

"My… my friends… my sister… my life… everything. Gone in an instant. I can never get it back. Everything… gone. I'm never going to be able to get home. My children will grow up here, never knowing about their mother's heritage. Never knowing about where she lived. Never knowing that she was really from the twentieth century.

"My life… gone… all gone…" Becca sank to her knees and cried.

"Gone in an instant of stupidity. Why didn't I think how much it would hurt to lose everything, to die?"

"What?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not from this time. I'm from three hundred years in the future. That's how I know so much about Rochester in three hundred years. I tried to kill myself, and jumped of this bridge. I- I lost everything in that one moment of foolishness. I would have died, but instead I woke up here. And it's only now I remember mum's stories about going into the past after a suicide attempt and meeting a pirate and marrying him. I should have remembered. I should have stopped myself.

"I should have waited 'til I could say goodbye to Matt. He would have talked me out of it. He would have kept me alive.

"Daniel, I've died in my world. There is now no one called Rebecca Sparrow in my world."

He stared at her for a while, then took her by the arm and led her back to _The Boy. _"Rebecca, you need to sleep. Time to go back to the ship."

"No. There's one more place I need to see."

~

They walked for another five minutes, and finally got to a big house.

"In my time, this is an apartment block. My best friend Matt lives here." Mentioning Matt made her eyes tear up again, and she turned away.

"Trust me to get teared up. I thought about him and everyone else for the past . . . however long it's been, but only now is it really affecting me."

She looked up at the sky, and put her hand out. The snow was coating her hand, and freezing it.

"Come on. You're going to get icicles in your eyes."

~

Later, in his cabin, Daniel sat and thought about everything he had been told that day.

'She's not from this time. We shouldn't have kidnapped her, but we need to get to Jack. That's the only way we could think of.

'One day, she will find her way home. And then, she will be able to get back to her friends, and get back to her life.'

~

**A/N** – Awwwww! I really loved this chapter; it was so excellent to write.

It's only been one month since Sara went, and it's only now that the pain is starting to ease.

Here's a little note from Hannah and Chloe in my form.

**__**

**_Busted and their wives Hannah and Chloe rule the world!_**

Yes… Ok… back away slowly…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Cheers, **JB-LIRIMAER **– The ONLY writer.


	7. Dreams, Love, and Life on Ship

**Author's Rambling** – Woah… I don't know why I decided to read through my unfinished stories. I guess I hoped I could finish at least one of them. And hey, it worked! I'm back!

Yeah… If anyone's still reading, I LOVE YOU. Thank you for sticking around even though it's been … What … Over three years since an update… Ouch.

Guess I'd better fill you in on what's been happening. First I lost my muse for this. Then I left school and got a full time job and my writing's been suffering since then.

BUT I'M BACK WITH A VENGEANCE!

So expect more chapters. Not sure how many, and not sure how often, but there will be chapters.

**Standard disclaimer**. Anything you don't recognise is mine, but aside from that, I own nothing.

This is still following the timeline of the first film, even though the second one's come out now. Any who are expecting to see it updated with the films, sorry, not happening. This was written just after the first one came out, and so I'm sticking to that. Basically, the second film is disregarded here.

I'm hoping to have this finished by the time the third film comes out, but I know that won't happen, I'm awful for updates. Sorry guys P

Bought the other share in Becca for a fiver, so she's mine now, lol.

ON WE GO!!

**Chapter Seven** – Dreams, Love, Life and the Delivery Boy

Becca tossed and turned in her bed. She'd had to borrow clothes off the other girls whilst hers were drying from being cleaned, and she was very uncomfortable. "Dammit, why didn't I think to pick up some clothes in Rochester?" she grumbled to herself, scratching her leg again.

"I swear one of these girls has fleas…" she whispered. Sighing and kicking the single blanket off, she got up and walked outside to the early morning sunshine on deck.

Daniel, the second in command to the Captain, was standing at the railing, looking out to sea. "Good morning, Rebecca," he said, without turning.

She sniffed, like Elizabeth did. "Is it?" she said, looking through bleary eyes to the waves stretching out for what seemed like ever. She rubbed her eyes gently and tried to focus, yawning.

Daniel chuckled. "We'll be putting in to Spain soon. Keep your chin up."

Rebecca grumbled a bit, making unintelligible sounds. Sitting down on the deck, she put her legs either side of the railing and held on to it. Smiling, she dangled her legs a bit.

This was living. The sun, the sea, the… Well. She couldn't really say company of the ship, as they were her kidnappers. She sighed. Not everything could go right.

"Sparrow and Turner are catching up," Daniel remarked conversationally, sitting next to her. She leant her head on his shoulder and tried to go to sleep, making more unintelligible sounds.

Daniel chuckled. He'd been doing this for about five years now with Giles, only recently starting to get recognition for the job he did, and in five years had never let one of the girls get under his skin. He didn't know what it was about this one that affected him so much, but he liked the attention.

Then she snored softly and broke his train of thought. Laughing softly, he lifted her head so she was sitting upright again. She yawned and grumbled.

Judging by the position of the sun over the horizon, it was still only about six o'clock in the morning, and Becca hadn't slept very well. She yawned again and shook her head fast, as if to clear it of something.

Daniel chuckled again, getting up. He could hear movements from downstairs and he couldn't be seen sitting so close to a captive. The deck hands would start talking.

Jack hadn't slept. Seemed like he couldn't at the moment.

Will stirred from his position slumped over a cannon and stretched, feeling the bones in his back pop and crack. Wincing he walked over to where Jack was. He was exhausted, and yet wouldn't sleep. Will tried to hold off sleeping as long as he could, but didn't have so much of a vested interest in Becca, and so couldn't cling to that.

Jack checked his compass. Will looked over his shoulder. "What does the compass point to?"

"That's my secret, boy," Jack replied, closing it and changing course slightly accordingly. He brought some binoculars to his eyes and looked to the distance where the compass had pointed. "We have to be getting close soon," he mumbled, half to himself.

Will shook his head. "Take a rest, Jack," he pleaded. "You're going to kill yourself doing this."

"I can't rest until I've found my daughter and know what happened to her mother. Her mother appeared one day much the same as she did, you know. Just appeared off the shore of Tortuga. I found her and fell in love. I married her not long after, and then she became pregnant with Becca. She left just after that. Went to sleep wrapped in my arms one night, and then the next morning was gone. Just like that. After a while I started to wonder if it was all just a long elaborate dream, then forgot. Then Becca appeared, looking just like her mother and I remembered it all." He sighed. "I want to find my daughter, Will. I have to."

"Then you need to sleep, because you can't go on like this," Will said, moving everything out of his way. "I'm here now, time to sleep. I can take care of it."

"No. I can't rest until I've got her back. …And got some more rum."

Will sighed. Some things never changed.

Blue awoke before any of the other girls that morning, and looked around. Seeing that Becca was out of bed already, she got up, dressed swiftly and went to find her.

Becca was asleep on the deck. She was exhausted from all the things she'd learned over the past couple of days, and needed to sleep. She found that her subconscious dealt with things much better than her conscious could, and so when anything dire happened in her life, she'd go to sleep, and often sleep for three or four days at a time. Blue smiled and sat beside her, stroking her hair. Daniel watched them carefully.

Some time later, Becca woke slowly. It wasn't that she could remember waking up, she just slowly realised she had. Smiling gently, she looked up at Blue, who was still stroking her hair. Around them, the deck hands were giving them space and trying not to watch. After her disastrous first day, Becca had settled down and started to get on with the deck hands. Some were taking a liking to her, others tolerating her, but all agreeing that she couldn't be left to the Frenchman's hands. They'd put the other girls to work, but Becca was pretty much given free reign, and anyone so close to her was too.

"Good morning," Blue said kindly.

"I've been meaning to ask," Becca said, sitting up and yawning. "Why are you called Blue?"

"I can't remember my real name. I was found a couple of years ago by Daniel, who offered me a place on the ship. I had no idea where we'd be going, so I agreed readily. I can't remember anything of who I was, or of my family or former life. So Daniel named me for the colour of my eyes. He said they reflected the sea."

Becca smiled. Daniel had more facets than a diamond, the sweet man that he was. "Bless him."

"Indeed," Giles said from behind them. "Ladies, do you mind? The crew is tring to work."

Becca cut her eyes at him and glared. He visibly winced, but held his ground.

"I'd say you need me, el capitano," Becca said. "And if I'm to be sold into a life of prostitution, you really wouldn't want me to ruin my hands. Could hurt the man I was trying to please if I had calluses."

He huffed and walked away, yelling at Elizabeth when she didn't work fast enough. She whimpered slightly, and Becca couldn't help but smirk.

Blue smiled. "The girls have been saying that you're Captain Jack's daughter. Is that true?"

"Yes," Becca replied simply. "But I don't know how I can be. I'm not even from this time."

Blue smiled indulgently. She'd never believed that, but still humoured Becca when she said it.

"Begging your pardons, misses," a young cabin boy by the name of Michael said, bowing a little. "But I need to be cleaning that section of the deck. Can I ask you to move down a little? It's just I don't want Captain Giles to whip me again."

Becca nodded, moving down the deck. Blue slid after her, and they sat watching the sea for the rest of the day. Well, there was nothing else to do, was there?

Days passed, merging into one. Daniel was just as sweet as ever, Blue and Becca were closer than any other pair of girls, Captain Giles was still his overbearing self, and Will and Jack were following feverishly.

Now, on Becca's eleventh day of travelling with them, there was some commotion. She was brushing her long dark brown hair (with a fish comb provided by one of the deck hands) when the call went up. "Ship ahoy! Ship ahoy!"

She ran out onto the deck, and stood at the railings with the other girls. "What's going on?" she whispered to Blue and Daniel.

"A ship's been spotted. We're thinking it's the Pearl." Daniel held binoculars to his eyes and scanned the horizon. Spotting black sails, he drew a breath. "Here they come."

Becca smiled. Hopefully, her and Blue would be saved before long.

I know I still can't make my chapters long enough, but I'm working on this!

Thank yous going out to anyone still reading, and to **Blueglass25** (Stick with me, girl, this should be better!) **Hott4Jack** (Better?) **FencingBabe7** (Maybe next chapter for your idea, stick with me!) **LoneFenix** (Don't kill author alert, I hope you can still read this!!!) **Flybaby014563** (I did read yours, I liked it, think I reviewed! Hope you're liking this!) and to **Deenomore** (Yayness, new reviewers, hope you like this long time coming update!)

Thanks for reading, guys!

**Thelongestnameintheworld,butican'tbebotheredtotypeitout,soishallbecalledA.Nutter**


End file.
